For the Future
by Neko-chan22
Summary: About a year after the last battle against the devil and more stronger demons are showing up, along with help from the future. Can the kaitos defeat this evil or will their future be full of despair. R&R i suck at summaries.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne or Stop right there by Zoegirl.

For the Future

Chapter One: Discovered

Maron watched as Sindbad ran from the police as he tried to seal the demon in a painting. She wondered how the demons came back into power after Sinbad and herself defeated the devil not a year ago. She longed to be out there with Sindbad, seeing who could get the checkmate first but after the battle it left her powerless. God had sent Access back along with a new rosary for Chiaki but he said that Finn was busy and coulnd't come yet. Maron started walking back towards her apartment when she heard Miyako's yelled curses at Sinbad for winning again. When Maron got into her apartment with her mail in hand she looked at one that had no return address curiously. She opened it and read it:

"Dear Maron,

I would like to inform you that I am very pleased to be your new principle and hope that we can spend more time together. My name at your school will be Hijjo Normitsu. I can't wait to see you and please remember not to bring Mr Nagoya as he will be most displeased at my return.

Yours Truly,

Noin Claude'

Maron gasped and dropped the letter in the waste basket as she stumbled into her living room to sit down. She sat there thinking of how he could still be around when she saw him die. She shook her head and walked over to her balcony door when she heard Access knocking on it.

"Hello Jeanne." said Access as he flew inside.

"Hello Access, what brings you over here so late?" asked Marron as she set out a couple of cookies for him.

"He was just wondering where you were tonight." said Access between mouthfuls of cookie.

"I was there, I watched the whole thing." said Maron as she sat down at the table with Access "If I told you something and asked you to keep it from Chiaki, would you?"

"It depends on what it is." said Access as he looked at Maron waiting for her to tell him.

"Do you remember how Chiaki reacted around Noin?"

"Yes, Sindbad went all out to protect you from him even if it ment his own death."

"He's back."

"What!"

"It's true, he sent me a letter telling me that he is the principle of my high school. Access you can't tell Chiaki, he will try something rash and I have a feeling that Nion is alot stronger now then he was last time."

"I give you my word not to tell Sindbad."

"Good."

"What are you going to do Jeanne?"

"What I did when I was Jeanne."

"But you don't have your powers, it's suicide."

"I know but I have to try, don't I?"

"I guess your right Jeanne. I must go now, Sindbad is waiting."

"Tell him to come over, I want to give him something."

"All right Jeanne."

A few seconds after Access left Maron heard yelling and loud bangs coming from Chiaki's house before she heard a knock on her door. Maron laughed as she went to open the door and saw Chiaki who must have just come out of the shower because he was still quite wet and his shirt was only half way buttoned and he was wearing baggy short that looked like they had just been thrown on.

"Hey babe." said Chiaki as he tried to regain his cool by combing a hand through his hair.

"Hey Chiaki, come on in." said Maron as she went into the living room.

"So where were you hiding?" he asked as he sat on the arm of her sofa, next to her.

"I was behind some trees. Please don't sit on the arm of the sofa Chiaki."

"Sorry, so what did you want to give me?" he said glancing toward her bedroom suggestively.

"In your dreams pervert. I wanted to give you the spare key to my apartment. You come over here everyday anyway." she said as she handed him the key, only to have Chiaki toss a key at her.

"Was that it or is there something else?"

"That was it, good night Chiaki." said Maron as she headed for her bedroom and pointed for him to go to the door.

"Night Maron." and with that he left and locked the door.

The next day was uneventful for the two kaitos until after school when Maron was getting ready to leave from her gymnastics club. She was cornered in the gym by Nion and several demons, along with Mist, with no powers at all.

"Hello Jeanne, how good it is to see you again." said Nion as he walked towards her.

"Stay away." said Maron.

"Or what, we know you can't transform girl." said Mist as she laughed at Maron's attempts to sound brave.

"I know one thing that will keep you away." said Maron as she dropped to her knees and closed her eyes.

"What's that?" said Noin as he continued walking towards her.

(AN: I do not own Stop Right There by Zoegirl)

"You have never changed your ways  
You think that you can own me like a slave  
And I want to walk away  
But every time I try you're in my face  
You say, I could have it all  
Trust you, you will never let me fall  
And my heart feels bound to your control  
But my spirit says, no, no, no" Maron sang as Noin advanced on her only to be stopped by an invisible barrior.

"Try as you might you can't keep this up till your lover comes. You will tire soon." said Noin as he waited for his chance.

"Stop right there  
Suddenly temptation's flying  
Everywhere  
And you think you've got me down  
Well think again, I'm not your friend  
It's plain to see, I'm not your property  
Stop right there  
Suddenly temptation's flying  
Everywhere  
And you think you've got me down  
Well think again, I'm not your friend  
Don't play with me, I'm not your property

Ring! Brrlp! It's you once again  
Begging me to listen to your plan  
But you see I've found the truth  
'Cause I have been redeemed and so we're through  
You say, I could have it all  
Trust you, you will never let me fall  
I don't have to give into your demands  
The power's not in your hands

Stop right there  
Suddenly temptation's flying  
Everywhere  
And you think you've got me down  
Well think again, I'm not your friend  
It's plain to see, I'm not your property  
Stop right there  
Suddenly temptation's flying  
Everywhere  
And you think you've got me down  
Well think again, I'm not your friend  
Don't play with me, I'm not your property

I don't have to do anything you want me to  
I don't need you to make me feel like I want more  
'Cause God has shown His love is your weakness  
He is above and beyond all you can do

Stop right there  
Suddenly temptation's flying  
Everywhere  
And you think you've got me down  
Well think again, I'm not your friend  
It's plain to see, I'm not your property  
Stop right there  
Suddenly temptation's flying  
Everywhere  
And you think you've got me down  
Well think again, I'm not your friend  
Don't play with me, I'm not your property

Stop right there  
Suddenly temptation's flying  
Everywhere  
And you think you've got me down  
Well think again, I'm not your friend  
It's plain to see, I'm not your property  
Stop right there  
Suddenly temptation's flying  
Everywhere  
And you think you've got me down  
Well think again, I'm not your friend  
Don't play with me, I'm not your property." Maron sang until she stopped gasping for breath allowing Noin to get close enough to grab her.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down Jeanne." said Noin as he threw her onto the ground.

"The devil will never win this battle." said Maron as she glared up at Noin, while standing.

"What are you gonna do about it little girl?" asked Mist before she sent several demons at Maron.

Maron did a couple of backflips to avoid the demons saw something shining from the ceiling falling towards her. She smiled and did a high jump and caught it before shouting out: "Jeanne d' Arc help me please!" and transformed into Kaito Jeanne.

"So you have recieved new powers." said Mist in disgust.

"Yes, now I'm gonna end this. Game Start!" said Jeanne as she sent several pins out at the demons in front of her.

"Jeanne stop right there!" yelled Miyako and the other detectives as they came into the room.

"I think it is time we left." said Noin before he and Mist ran out the back doors.

"Noin! Get back here!" Jeanne yelled as she chased after them followed only by Miyako and Yamato as the other detectives fell prey to one of Sindbad's traps.

"Let her go Noin!" yelled Sindbad when he, Miyako, and Yamato found Noin, who was holding Jeanne by the throat.

"Oh, I will." said Noin as he threw Jeanne to the ground again but pulled her ribbon out of her hair.

When she landed to the ground she was no longer Kaito Jeanne but Maron Kusakabe. Sindbad ran over to her and held her as she coughed trying to get air in her lungs. Noin and Mist left them as Miyako and Yamato stared in shock.

"Let us explain in private before you turn us in." said Sindbad as he picked up Maron.

"All right." said Miyako who was still quite shocked.

After a few hours of explaining and the showing of Access and Finn to them they finally believed them. They also agreed to keep it a secret and to make sure that they didn't get caught, yet still pretend to be trying to catch them. That night Maron had a peaceful sleep, no longer haunted by the thoughts that Miyako might hate her.

TBC...


End file.
